the_war_of_the_americasfandomcom-20200214-history
Cardinal Jaune XVII
"Britannia is home to us all!" ''- Jaune's famous war cry that would later be used by hundreds of other Briton soldiers in their own battles. '''Cardinal Jaune XVII', otherwise referred to as Jaune or The Cardinal, is a major historical figure in Briton history. He was responsible for Britannia's massive expansion westward, causing the development of cities like Nyprus to be developed, and was an invaluable resource during the First Reich-Briton War and the protection of the remnants of House Teutonia, who would have otherwise been executed. Personality Not much is described of Cardinal Jaune in ancient texts, but it can be assumed that he was a very patriotic individual who had nothing but love for his home country, as he spent a lifetime fighting for it. It would seem he had a sense of humor that would carry onto the battlefield. Appearance The Cardinal was described as being a tall man with gaunt features with a muscular build who often wore a slouch hat accompanied with a cloak when out of combat and a unique yet unidentified suit of armor when in combat. History and Legacy "The great Cardinal lay there against the stone. He had been defeated. Yet, he showed no grimace. He smiled on, in defiance to the great Emperor Basileus, for his purpose had been carried out. The lord had asked him; 'Why smile, Cardinal? Your armies are naught. Death gazes into your very soul!'. The Cardinal replied. 'I smile not for you, Reichsman. I smile for my home. My beautiful Britannia. I smile knowing that I have done the best I could for it and those that reside there: it's sons and daughters. Look across the field, Basileus. Look upon the dead - yours or mine, it makes no difference - and behold the carnage you have wrought. My men litter the field, proud Britons all! But your dead outnumber them. You have not won, Basileus. In my death, the scales of this war tip into Britannia's favor.'" - Written record of Cardinal Jaune's last words to Emperor Basileus II. Born on the 25th of Nova, 212 NWE, the great Cardinal Jaune was simply referred to as 'Jaune Hammock XVII '''before he attained his fame. He was the son of a war veteran and was left with no mother to care for him. As Jaune grew up, his father would teach him the ways of the House of Mors, from which he hailed from. It was during this many historians agree Jaune was taught the very ideals he would dedicate himself to for the remainder of his life. Jaune would disappear in writing until the year 236 NWE, where it's detailed in a Mors report (House of Mors being his selected house, like his father) that he had led a successful attack against an enemy fort, having assumed command after his regiments commander had fallen. He was allowed to retain the role he had overtook, and would fight two more battles before leaving the house along with like minded men, leading on a mighty crusade against the Fourth Reich against the orders of the King of Britannia, who commanded that no Briton forces push into Reich territory. His efforts led to a great upset within Briton society. On one hand, many were ecstatic that someone was finally pushing into Reichsman territory, which they believed would bring the war to a close. On the other, some believed that this would eventually be for naught and that he should be hung for going against the King. Regardless, as no house was allowed to advance, Jaune was left untouched by Briton houses as he claimed territory for Britannia. Support grew for the Cardinal and many fled to join his cause, much to the dismay of the Reich. Never in their wildest dreams did they, one of the most powerful countries at the time, believe they could be pushed back as far as they were. Those that stood above all in the Briton hierarchy were unhappy as well: a common born man not affiliated with any house was leading the war effort rather than Britannia's houses. As the Cardinal won battle after battle, they had no choice but to pardon him and allow the Great Houses to join in his efforts. Twenty four years of war and battle later, the First Reich-Briton war found itself coming to a halt, but not without a plethora of changes that came with it. In the wake of the newly nicknamed "Cardinal Jaune", this massively popular individual had gained the attention of almost every inhabitant. The walled city of Nyprus was born. The borders of Britannia expanded into modern day Ontario and further south, allowing for the Great Houses of Jasamere and Llevelyan to gain their current territories. His soldiers began to work towards giving their unnamed band a proper name, and would later on be referred to as the Holy Inquisition of Cardinal Jaune XVII. In the end even his death was a benefit to Britannia. As news reached the populace that he had died a patriots death at the hands of the former Emperor Basileus, the number of enlisted soldiers for Britannia skyrocketed and allowed for the final push the war needed to be called to an end. "''A proud Briton even after his fall, he who claimed Britannia home to all!" Trivia * His tomb has remained well hidden for centuries. In fact, not even modern day inquisitors knows where it is. * He had no children. * His ideals have been distorted and twisted over the centuries. It is unlikely the modern day Inquisition would be to his liking. * He was said to have been a heavy drinker. This can be linked to a possible mental illness born from years of nearly constant fighting. * He adored children and would visit orphanages when he could. * Emperor Basileus attended Cardinal Jaune's funeral after the war, having wished to pay his respects to an otherwise admirable foe. * His war cry "Britannia is home to us all!" has become a common phrase in Briton militaries.